From the Beginning
by Aulsoo
Summary: Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah bertemu saja jika akhirnya seperti ini. Seharusnya kau maupun aku tidak usah masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini./From the Beginning CHAP 3 is UP/KAISOO/Boyslove/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**From the Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : Aulsoo::**

**::Rate : T::**

**::Warning :Typos & Boys Love::**

**::Disclaimer :EXO is belong to SM Entertaiment but this STORY is belong to ME::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah bertemu saja jika akhirnya seperti ini. Seharusnya kau maupun aku tidak usah masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini. Seharusnya aku menyudahi saja obrolan setelah awal pertemuan itu. Seharusnya aku tak ikut masuk dalam pusaran kehidupanmu. Seharusnya kau juga tidak membiarkanku masuk dan ikut dalam buaianmu. Seharusnya aku….. seharusnya kau….. Dan masih banyak seharusnya yang tak akan habis disebutkan sampai akhir zaman.

Aku bersumpah, aku tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ini semua sudah jelas keluar dari batas yang telah aku tentukan.

Kau tau, aku benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mom kenapa aku tak dibangunkan?"

Pagiku di awali dengan teriakan maut karena aku terlambat bangun. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya rumah ini akan diisi oleh teriakan-teriakan yang sangat menggangu telinga. Mom selalu lupa membangunkan ku karena sudah pasti dia sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya di taman belakang. Sedangkan Dad masih sibuk aerobik di depan TV dengan matras nya. Hah, kalau sudah seperti ini mana mungkin mereka ingat dengan urusan lain selain urusan mereka sendiri.

Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo… tidak, sebenarnya aku mempunyai nama lengkap dengan marga korea tentunya karena aku orang Korea. Tetapi aku tidak suka memakainya karena aku mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan itu. Dad-ku bernama Kris, dia adalah seorang pengusaha asal Amerika. Mom adalah Tao seorang wanita kelahiran China yang tinggal di Korea. Mom bertemu Dad karena sebuah insiden. Dulu sebelum Mom bertemu Kris dia pernah menikah dengan seorang lelaki sederhana bernama Suho. Saat aku menginjak umur 7 tahun tepatnya, dan saat itulah Mom dan Appa bercerai. Setelah itu aku ikut Mom pergi ke Canada dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan Kris. Aku dan Mom tinggal di Canada untuk beberapa lama sampai pada suatu hari Dad bilang dia ingin tinggal di Korea ditempat kelahiranku.

Awalnya aku sempat berpikir, apakah aku sanggup pindah lagi ke Korea? Semua kenanganku bersama Appa berputar kembali dikepala seperti sebuah déjà vu. Aku menolak untuk pindah ke Korea, aku beralasan ingin menyelesaikan SMP ku di Canada. Dad menyetujui dengan satu syarat, setelah tamat SMP apapun yang terjadi kami harus pindah ke Korea. Aku sadar aku mempunyai satu tahun untuk bersiap.

Satu tahun menuju kepindahanku ke Korea, aku berubah. Maksudku aku tak lagi sama, aku menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda. Teman-temanku di sekolah menjadi kebingungan dengan perubahanku. Aku benar-benar bukan lagi Kyungsoo yang dulu. Aku menutup diriku. Semenjak hari dimana aku dan Dad merapalkan janji itu aku tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumku lagi.

Kau boleh tanya alasannya kenapa. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tau, ide gila itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menguasaiku. Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri untuk menjadi dingin. Jika nanti aku kembali ke Korea aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan jenis apapun dengan siapapun yang berdarah Korea. Sungguh, aku takut kejadian Mom akan terulang lagi.

Aku berpikir alangkah baiknya nanti aku menikah dengan orang luar sana dari pada dengan orang Korea. Aku hanya menafsirkan apa yang aku lihat dan aku rasa. Mom tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Sebelum dia bertemu dengan Dad.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku di Tanah Korea. Tanah kelahiranku, tanah yang pernah beberapa saat aku tinggalkan. Tanah yang mempersatukan Mom dan Appa dan tanah itu pula yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Aku, Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang dulu adalah Do Kyungsoo yang senang tersenyum dan bergaul. Yang senang bersosialisasi dan sangat perduli. Tapi sekarang jika Do Kyungsoo ini bisa dideskripsikan maka orang-orang mungkin akan menyamakannya dengan batu kerikil. Kecil, kasar, pucat, dan tidak berguna. Aku adalah warna hitam, hanya hitam tanpa anic-manik pemanis. Tanpa polkadot lucu ataupun gradasi lainnya.

* * *

Aku berjalan disebuah lorong panjang dan berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. Aku mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan. Setelah mendengar sebuah jawaban yang menandakan persetujuan. Aku masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semua mata melihatku, dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda tentunya. Aku tertawa di dalam hati, mencemooh tingkah laku mereka. Aku tau apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Bayangkan saja saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung di senin yang panas tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu kelasmu. Saat orang yang mengetuk pintu kelasmu itu masuk lalu munculah seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang bermata besar dan beralis tebal tengah membungkuk sopan. Terlihat beberapa bintik hitam di sekitar pipinya yang sudah jelas menafsirkan bahwa dia blasteran luar negeri.

"Wasseoyo.."

"Eo"

Satu penggalan kata keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki yang aku tebak pasti seorang guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas ini. Dan satu penggal nya lagi keluar dari bibirku.

"Kau bisa bahasa korea?" beberapa orang menyahut dengan tiba-tiba dan puluhan mata langsung lainnya langsung kembali melihatku.

"Aku orang Korea"

"Perkenalkan dirimu dan setelah itu duduklah disana. Saya keluar dulu" sontak aku melihat bagian kelas mana yang ditunjuknya. Ku palingkan pandanganku ea rah telunjuknya. Paling pojok di dekat loker kelas, disamping seorang anak lelaki yang tengah tertidur dengan damai dengan dua buah headset yang menempel di telinganya.

Aku mengganguk menyetujui. Lalu aku berdehem sedikit dan mulai memperkenalkan namaku kepada seluruh penjuru kelas. Tepuk tangan membahana, aku terkesiap. Aku berpikir apakah sesi perkenalanku tadi patut diberi tepukan? Sungguh aku tak mengerti.

Dan hari melelahkan itu pun berakhir. Aku membereskan buku-buku ku yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku beranjak dari kursiku untuk segera pulang. Tunggu, aku melewatkan sesuatu. Lelaki yang duduk disampingku ini sama sekali tidak terbangun dari awal aku masuk sampai pelajaran selesai. Apakah dia mati?

Aku mendekatkan tanganku ke depan hidungnya. Angin hangat menyapa beberapa jariku. Tidak, dia tidak mati pikirku. Hah, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur sepanjang jam pelajaran dan tidak ada yang membangunkan nya?

Aku pun segera menghapus semua terkaan yang muncul di otakku. Aku teringat akan janjiku, aku tidak boleh mengurusi masalah orang apapun yang terjadi. Ah biarlah, jika besok pun dia kembali tertidur itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Lagipula dia tidur dengan sangat damai tanpa dengkuran. Jadi itu tidak akan menggangu proses belajarku dikelas.

* * *

Aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung duduk di meja makan tanpa mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu. Ku lihat Mom dan Dad sedang duduk ditepi kolam renang sambil sesekali bercanda gurau. Sebuah kenangan masuk dikepalaku dengan tiba-tiba.

Dulu Mom dan Appa tidak pernah duduk bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Mom selalu sibuk dengan majalahnya dan Appa hanya bisa melihatnya dengan imic mata kecewa. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan Appa. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekitar 2 hari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Canada bersama Mom. Dia datang dan memberikanku sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi lalu pergi tanpa berbalik untuk sekedar melambaikan tangannya.

Hampir 8 tahun sudah aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Appa. Bahkan menelfon nya pun tidak. Aku tau Appa tidak akan pernah mengganti nomornya maka dari itu aku tetap menyimpan nomor hapenya di kontakku.

"Soo, sudah pulang?" sebuah suara telah mengembalikan pikiranku yang sempat melayang.

"Eo, Mom kenapa kau tak bilang kalau lusa sudah masuk libur musim panas?" aku menyahut dengan makanan yang masih ada didalam mulutku. Oh ya, saat di sekolah tadi seorang anak perempuan menginterupsiku sebelum aku melangkah keluar kelas. Dia bertanya kenapa aku masuk sekolah 2 hari sebelum masuk libur musim panas.

"Ah ya, Mom juga lupa sayang. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Mom balas bertanya sambil membuka handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"Tidak ada yang salah, tetapi alangkah baiknya aku masuk setelah libur musim panas kan. Tanggung sekali Mom, Cuma 2 hari" aku bangun dari meja makan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh piring bekas makanku. Lalu naik ke kamar tanpa mendengar penjelasan Mom lagi.

* * *

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Aku orang kedua yang datang di kelas dan orang pertama adalah, teman sebangku-ku si tukang tidur. Tapi tunggu, dia….. dia sedang tertidur di kursi dengan kepala menyandar ke loker dan kedua headset yang setia menempel di telinganya.

Dia datang awal cuma untuk tidur? Aku tak habis pikir apa sebenarnya motif anak ini datang ke sekolah. Aku tak ambil pusing, aku kembali berjalan menuju kursiku. Aku menarik kursi ku dengan cepat lalu duduk.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku menoleh mengedarkan pandangan setelah mendengar sebuah suara. Apakah sekolah ini angker pikirku? Ya sebelum aku pindah ke Canada aku sempat bersekolah di Korea beberapa lama. Banyak sekali cerita yang beredar bahwa bayak sekolah di Korea yang angker.

"Aku disebelahmu" aku menoleh ke kanan dengan cepat dan mendapati dia sedang terkikik. Otakku berputar seperti lensa kamera dan mengabadikan semua yang aku lihat di depan mataku. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat sama sepertiku, memiliki kulit tan yang sangat mencolok, hidung nya tidak terlalu mancung seperti orang korea kebanyakan. Garis rahangnya tegas dan matanya teduh. Ya, mata nya memandangku dengan teduh.

"Kau siapa?"

Aku kembali tersadar. Dia kembali bertanya, aku melihatnya lagi. Dia seperti sedang menunggu jawabanku sambil memutar-mutar kabel headsetnya.

"Ah, aku murid pindahan." aku menjawab dengan seadanya sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku menghadap depan.

"Nama?" dia bertanya lagi dengan santainya masih sambil memutar kabel headsetnya.

"Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Apa aku bertanya?" kulihat bola matanya yang membesar setalah mendengar pernyataanku. Lalu dia terkikik sebentar dan kembali memasang headsetnya.

"Hanya ingin kau tau, Soo"

Aku terkesiap, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Soo katanya? Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah dia adalah orang ketiga yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu setelah Appa, Mom dan Dad.

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?" aku berbicara sepelan mungkin sambil menahan emosiku agar tidak terlihat didepannya.

"Soo…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai semuaaaaa~ **

**Aku kembali setelah udah lama banget rasanya nggak nulis fanfic. Terakhir setelah aku posting "Love Just the Way You Are" aku mulai nggak punya waktu buat nulis. Aku sempat masuk rumah sakit beberapa kali untuk operasi. Lalu, setelah itu kembali disibukkan dengan ujian semester. Abis itu laptop ku rusak dan masih banyak lagi masalah yang nggak mungkin aku sebutkan semua disini hehehe….**

**Jadi, sekarang aku mulai posting project baru nih. Pairing non-SJ yang pertama kali aku buat. Aku penggemar berat KAISOO nih *nggak nanya*.**

**Cuma mau bilang sih kalo ternyata banyak yang suka terus pada review ya bakalan aku lanjutin tapi pada enggak suka yauding gapapa. Aku nulis bukan Cuma ngarep review sih tapi buat hobby. Tapi kalo kalian semua masih mau menghargai dengan baca terus review ya Alhamdulillah.**

**Kayaknya udah panjang banget yah. Yaudah deh aku pamit deh mau nyiapin chap berikutnya dulu.**

**Sekali lagi jangan lupa RnR ya guys. WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Beginning (CHAP 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : Aulsoo::**

**::Rate : T::**

**::Warning :Typos & Boys Love::**

**::Disclaimer :EXO is belong to SM Entertaiment but this STORY is belong to ME::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nama?" dia bertanya lagi dengan santainya masih sambil memutar kabel headsetnya.

* * *

"Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Apa aku bertanya?" kulihat bola matanya yang membesar setalah mendengar pernyataanku. Lalu dia terkikik sebentar dan kembali memasang headsetnya.

"Hanya ingin kau tau, Soo"

Aku terkesiap, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Soo katanya? Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah dia adalah orang ketiga yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu setelah Appa, Mom dan Dad.

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?" aku berbicara sepelan mungkin sambil menahan emosiku agar tidak terlihat didepannya.

"Soo…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dengan keras. Aku bergegas pulang tanpa mengucap kata sepatahpun, bahkan dengan guru yang masih berdiri di depan kelasku. Anak itu benar-benar menghancurkan moodku hari ini. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku ataupun dia tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Untung saja hari ini hari terakhir sekolah, jadi aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya selama satu bulan ke depan.

Begitu sampai di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan badan ke atas kasur. Aku mencoba menutup mataku agar tertidur. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah wajah muncul dan menyeruak di pikiranku. Appa…. Wajah appa muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku mengingatnya lagi. Ku rogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana ku dan setelah ku sentuh beberapa bagian layarnya munculah sebuah suara.

"Yoboseyo?"

Terdengar suara rendah khas disebrang sana. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan, suara yang sudah 8 tahun tak pernah aku dengar. Itu suara appa.

"Yoboseyo?"

Ulang nya dengan nada yang sama. Lidahku kelu tiba-tiba, aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak tau sama sekali, sungguh, aku tidak tau. Pikiran ku melayang kemana-mana. satu butir air mata menetes di pipiku ketika aku mengatakan sesuatu, membalas sapaan orang di ujung telfon sana.

"Appa, ini aku Soo."

"Soo, bogosipho." Aku mendengar suara apa yang agak meninggi ketika mendengar suaraku.

"Nado. Appa oediga?" aku terkesiap. Apakah barusan aku menanyakan keberadaan appa?

"Appa dirumah halmoeni. Soo oediga? Appa sudah mendengar kalau kau sudah pulang ke korea dan melanjutkan sekolah mu disini."

"Eo, appa….." aku berhenti berbicara. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku patut melanjutkan percakapan ini. Tetapi sungguh aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini padanya.

"Soo, wae?"

"Appa, bolehkah aku main kerumah halmoeni?"

Demi langit dan bumi aku tak tau apa maksud perkataanku barusan. Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus nya dari bibir ini. Aku tak yakin dengan jawaban apa yang akan appa berikan setelah mendengar pertanyaanku yang sungguh aneh itu. Aku tersadar dan kembali pada telfon.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sedang libur musim panas kan? Minta izinlah dengan mom dan dad mu. Lalu beritahu appa. Appa akan jemput besok pagi. Bagaimana, Soo?"

"Baiklah appa. Sampai besok."

Terdengar bunyi tut yang panjang tanda sambungan telfon telah terputus. Aku berteriak dibawah bantal dengan kerasnya. Aku tak tau perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk di dalam dada ku ini. Aku sangat senang bisa membangun hubungan kembali dengan appa.

* * *

"Soo, appa mu sudah menunggu."

Kudengar suara Mom yang dari arah bawah. Segera ku ambil tas ku dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Begitu aku turun dari tangga, mataku terpaku pada sebuah punggung yang sangat aku kenal. Punggung yang dulu sering menggendongku, punggung yang dulu selalu ada pada saat aku butuhkan.

"Appa.."

Satu penggalan kata keluar dari bibirku. Kulihat lelaki itu berbalik mengahadapku. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Mata nya yang selalu memandangku dengan teduh. Mata itu….. mata yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Soo!" aku terdorong sedikit kebelakang. Appa beranjak dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung memelukku.

Hangat.

Itu yang aku rasakan. Rasa hangat itu menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhku. Rasa rindu itu benar-benar menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadaku. Aku sungguh ingin menangis saat itu. Ku angkat tanganku pelan dan membalas pelukannya.

"Appa, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

.

.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirku maupun bibir appa. Suasana terasa begitu kaku dan dingin. Baru saja aku ingin memulai pembicaraan kudengar appa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Soo, bagaimana kabarmu?" aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baik. Appa sendiri?" hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini. Soo, apakah kau akan menginap di rumah halmoeni sampai liburan musim panas selesai?"

Aku mendegar sedikit permohonan di suara appa. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumah halmoeni 2 atau 3 hari saja. Tetapi, mendengar appa bertanya seperti itu aku ciut.

"Tidak appa, mungkin seminggu sebelum libur usai aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah nanti akan Appa antar kau kembali."

Sampai disitu. Obrolan kami benar-benar sampai disitu saja. Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai sebuah suara membangunkanku.

"Soo, kita sudah sampai."

* * *

"Kyungie bogosipho!" baru saja aku keluar dari dalam mobil, aku sudah disambut oleh pelukan halmoeni dan harabojiku. Aku membalas pelukan mereka bergantian sambil mengumbar senyum pertamaku sejak aku sampai di Seoul.

"Nado bogosipho"

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah masuk kedalam rumah halmoeni yang sudah lama tak pernah aku kunjungi. Tidak ada yang berubah. Foto-foto pernikahan appa dan mom masih terletak di tempatnya, begitu juga dengan beberapa foto ku bersama halmoeni dan haraboji. Aku berjalan di depan bingkai-bingkai foto itu dengan senyum getir.

"Soo, apakah baik-baik saja kalau malam ini kau tidur di kamarmu yang dulu?" aku menoleh ke arah appa sambil menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Pelan-pelan kubuka pintu bercat biru muda kesukaanku itu. Dulu waktu mom dan appa masih bersama setiap satu bulan sekali kami bertiga akan bermain ke rumah halmoeni dan haraboji. Rumah halmoeni berada di daerah Daegu dan berdepanan dengan pantai. Di belakang rumah mereka terdapat sebuah lahan yang ditanam berbagai buah-buahan sesuai dengan musim. Maka itu aku sangat senang jika sudah weekend, karena kami bertiga akan pergi ke Daegu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di pantai.

Kubereskan barang-barangku dan mandi. Usai mandi, aku melihat appa sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Ku ketukkan tanganku pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk"

"Appa, sedang apa?" aku melihat-lihat isi kamar appa dan terkesiap. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Dari suasana nya yang tenang karena langsung menghadap pantai, sampai bingkai-bingkai foto pernikahan dan fotoku saat bayi.

"Kenapa semua ini masih disini? Kenapa appa tidak membuangnya?" aku bertanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara senang karena dengan itu berarti appa tidak pernah melupakanku dan mom. Atau pun marah, aku marah karena appa masih saja seperti itu. Tidak tau kah dia mom sudah melupakannya dan bahagia dengan orang lain?

"Tidak papa. Biarkan saja semuanya disitu, Soo" appa menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa melihatku. Tatapan nya berada lurus ke pantai.

"Appa tidak berniat menikah lagi?"

"Menikah lagi? Tidak, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hah, entah kenapa setelah berpisah dengan mom-mu appa sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kehidupan rumah tangga. Entah apa alasannya, tapi appa tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain mom-mu"

Aku bisa melihat senyum getir apa dibalik bibirnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika appa seperti ini. Appa tidak pernah melupakanku dan mom. Bahkan apa tadi kata appa? Dia tidak pernah berniat menikah lagi. Bayangkan saja, lelaki mana yang betah sendiri. Jika aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah menikah lagi dan hidup bahagia.

Suasana menjadi beku karena tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara.

"Appa, aku ke pantai dulu"

"Ya, berhati-hatilah"

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat appa untuk keluar. Aku ingin pergi ke pantai untuk mencari udara segar. Sungguh rasanya dadaku sesak berlama-lama di kamar appa.

* * *

Aku berjalan di atas pasir pantai tanpa alas kaki. Aku memasang headsetku dan duduk di tepi pantai. Ku amati semua yang ada pada pantai yang telah aku tinggalkan selama 8 tahun ini.

_Tuk~_

"Ah, maaf"

Sebuah bola menggelinding tepat dikaki-ku. Sebuah suara terdengar meminta maaf padaku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepalaku.

"Soo…"

Kenapa appa menyusul pikirku. Dengan pelan ku angkat kepalaku menghadap ke atas.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, kenapa kau ada disini?" ternyata kesialanku tidak berakhir sampai disini. Kenapa orang aneh ini bisa ada disini?

"Kau tinggal disini?" mulutku berbicara tanpa berkompromi dulu dengan otakku.

"Itu rumahku" aku menoleh ke rumah halmoeni dengan cepat.

"Bukan yang itu, disebelahnya. Yang berpagar kuning." Jelasnya lagi. Aku meghembuskan nafas lega.

"Oh" aku tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan antara aku maupun Jongin. Melihatnya berada disini saja sudah membuatku sakit perut. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke aktivitasku tadi. Mendengarkan lagu sambil bermain pasir. Jongin tidak pergi, dia ada disini dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak perduli. Jongin dan aku melakukan aktivitas kami masing-masing tanpa menggangu satu sama lain.

Hari sudah semakin senja. Ku lihat matahari seperti sedang tertelan air laut. Ku lepaskan headsetku dan kudengar bunyi ombak yang meraung. Angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembutnya, samar-samar ku cium bau pantai yang semakin asin. Sekarang matahari sudah benar-benar tertelan oleh lautan.

Aku berdiri sambil membersihkan celanaku dari pasir pantai. Aku berbalik dan berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Jongin dibelakang.

* * *

Aku belum sepenuhnya terjaga, kulihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela dengan perlahan. Wajahku disambut dengan angin dingin pantai Daegu. Ombak pantai menderu dibawah sinar rembulan.

Jongin masih disana, dan masih diposisi yang sama. Kepalanya masih tertunduk di kedua lututnya yang mengatup. Ku lihat punggung nya yang gemetar menahan dingin nya udara di pantai.

"Bodoh, apa yang dilakukan orang itu?" aku membatin. Satu jam berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Jongin masih belum beranjak dari pantai. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Ku buka ransel ku dan rogoh sesuatu disana.

_Klik~ Tret~_

Selembar foto tampak keluar pelahan dari sebuah kamera polaroid putih milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengabadikan sebuah punggung yang tengah gemetar di bawah sinar rembulan itu.

Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil jepretanku. Kuletakkan kamera polaroid itu ke tempatnya semula, setelah itu aku kembali ke depan jendela. _Shut~ _angin menjatuhkan foto Jongin tadi ke bawah kakiku. Kudongakkan kepala ku condong kebawah dan foto Jongin sudah ada ditanganku sekarang. Kantuk sudah menyerang, kulirik lagi jam yang ada samping tempat tidurku. Hampir pukul 1 dini hari.

* * *

"Kyungsoo bangun" aku berbalik ke arah pintu dan melihat appa tengah berdiri dengan celemek dipinggangnya. Aku mengganguk pelan dan beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

Matahari sudah kembali terbenam. Ini sudah kali kedua aku melihat laut menelan matahari di Daegu. Dingin mulai terasa, suara ombak sudah mulai meraung dengan kerasnya sama seperti kemarin. Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Tidak ada Jongin.

2 minggu telah berlalu dan aku tidak meninggalkan rutinitasku melihat laut menelan matahari setiap hari. Aku tetap duduk dipantai ini sampai bulan telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Semua nya masih sama.

Sampai malam terakhir aku berada di Daegu-pun aku masih melakukan rutinitas itu. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk duduk lebih lama. Memutuskan untuk melihat bulan yang semakin meninggi. Sampai pukul 10 aku duduk di pantai dan menunggu.

Tapi sampai keesokan harinya pun. Jongin benar-benar tidak ada.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai, aku kembali dengan chap 2 :D**

**maaf kalo lama ya soalnya kemaren kan lebaran jadi aku sama sekali enggak bisa buka laptop huhu~**

**tadinya aku lagi sibuk baca anterograde tomorrow ini kepala udh pusing banget gegara kebanyakan nangis :( tapi keinget sama utang chap2 ff ini jadinya dipaksain buat ngetik dan update ini fic. bener-bener butuh perjuangan nih ngetik ini chap. mana besok author mau keluar kota duh semoga nggak molor deh ya chap ke 3 nya. AMIN !**

**oh iya sebelom aku pamit aku mau ngucapin makasih sama yang udah baca dan review. tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini udah aku hapus karena nggak ada yg baca :( **

**sekali lagi makasih buat Shim Yeonhae, DevilFujoshi, Kang Hyun Yoo, 12Wolf, Sexy Rose, owlppa, BunnyPoro, Hisayuchi Kim, Guest(yg tidak melampirkan nama), dan kedua sahabat tersayangku yang jadi penyemangat untuk cepet2 ngapdet ff ini mnhyprk96 dan the Flame .  
**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMAKASIH YA :) *peluksatusatu**


	3. Chapter 3

From the Beginning (CHAP 3)

.

.

.

::Author :Aulsoo::

::Rate : T::

::Warning :Typos & Boys Love::

::Disclaimer :EXO is belong to SM Entertaiment but this STORY is belong to ME::

.

.

.

* * *

2 minggu telah berlalu dan aku tidak meninggalkan rutinitasku melihat laut menelan matahari setiap hari. Aku tetap duduk dipantai ini sampai bulan telah keluar dari persembunyiannya. Semua nya masih sama.

Sampai malam terakhir aku berada di Daegu-pun aku masih melakukan rutinitas itu. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk duduk lebih lama. Memutuskan untuk melihat bulan yang semakin meninggi. Sampai pukul 10 aku duduk di pantai dan menunggu Jongin.

Tapi sampai keesokan harinya pun. Jongin benar-benar tidak ada.

* * *

Sekolah masih terasa sangat sepi di pagi hari seperti ini. Apalagi ini hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim panas. Aku berjalan dengan pelan di lorong sekolah yang terasa panjang dan kosong. Ku lihat pintu kelasku masih tertutup rapat.

_Klik~_

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Lagi-lagi aku orang kedua yang datang. Tapi, tunggu aku tidak salah lihat kan? Itu Jongin. Itu benar-benar Jongin. Jongin tengah duduk di kursi nya sambil menatapku.

"Jong..Jongin?" aku tergagap. Masih belum percaya bahwa aku akan melihatnya lagi sekarang. Aku pikir dia sudah menghilang entah kemana saat malam itu di pantai. Karena aku tak melihatnya lagi selama di Daegu bahkan sampai hari terakhirku sebelum pulang ke Seoul.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Jongin menyapaku dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?"

Aku masih terpaku di depan pintu. Selaan Jongin menyadarkanku untuk berjalan duduk mendekati kursiku. Jongin benar-benar ada disini sekarang.

"Kau kemana saja? Ehm…maksudku setelah malam itu, kau benar-benar menghilang" mungkin terdengar lucu. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Jongin saat itu. Aku pikir dia sudah dimakan rakun dan bangkai nya terbawa ombak.

"Ah, malam itu."

Jongin terdiam, dia gelisah. Bimbang antara ingin menjawab atau tidak. "A..Aku tidak ingat"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu aku mencoba untuk tertidur barang sejenak di tepi pantai. Tetapi sore telah berganti malam. Aku merasakan sakit, amat, di sini. Lalu aku tak ingat apa-apa"

Aku mengikuti jarinya pelan. Dia menunjuk ke arah jantungnya. Jadi, Jongin sakit? Begitukah? Aku tertarik dengan anak satu ini. Entah kenapa rasanya dia begitu misterius.

"Kau sakit?"

"Apakah kau orang yang tepat?"

"Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Sungguh.

"Aku tak pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya dengan siapapun- yah kecuali orang tua ku tentunya."

"Oh, yasudah" aku tau maksudnya. Aku mengerti sangat mengerti akan privacy yang Jongin katakan dengan perumpamaan yang begitu halus.

"Tapi…" ada nada menggantung disana. Aku terdiam menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Aku rasa kau orang yang tepat. Bukan begitu kawan?" JDER- seperti petir yang membelah langit aku merasakan itu didalam pikiranku. Aku yakin aku mulai keluar dari batas yang telah aku tentukan.

Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, kali ini rasanya hanya pikiranku yang menolak. Sedangkan hati ini? Hati ini diam saja seakan ikut menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Y..Ya."

"Aku mengidap aterosklerosis. Kau tau itu apa?" Jongin memulai ceritanya. Kini dia memutar kursinya menghadapku. Aku menggeleng dengan ragu sambil menatap matanya. "Aku tidak tau"

"Penyakit jantung diakibatkan pengumpulan lemak (lipid) di sepanjang dinding arteri. Lemak ini kemudian mengental dan mengeras, lalu akhirnya mempersempit saluran arteri sehingga mengurangi suplai oksigen maupun darah ke organ-organ tubuh. Timbunan lemak yang mengeras di dinding arteri ini disebut plak. Bila plak menutupi saluran arteri sepenuhnya, jaringan yang disuplai oleh arteri akan mati. Bila arteri jantung (arteri koroner) yang tersumbat, maka penderita akan terkena angina, serangan jantung, gagal jantung kongestif, atau irama jantung abnormal."

Jongin bercerita dengan tenang. Sangat malah. Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa jeda seakan dia sudah mengahafal itu semua untuk mata pelajaran di ujian. Setelah selesai Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman di atas bibir tipisnya.

"Jongin….."

"Ya?"

"A….aku" aku terdiam. Tidak tau apakah aku boleh melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sudah tersangkut di tenggorokanku ini.

"Kau mau mendengar detak jantungku?" Jongin tersenyum sembari menarik tanganku pelan. Aku mengangguk dengan ragu. Sekarang tangan Jongin tengah menuntun kepalaku menuju dadanya. Ku pejamkan mataku pelan dan kubiarkan tangan Jongin menyandarkan kepalaku.

"Jongin maaf" hanya itu kata yang aku bisa katakan setelah mendengar detakan jantungnya. Sekarang kelas sudah terisi banyak orang. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Aku melepaskan tangan Jongin di atas kepalaku dan membetulkan posisi dudukku kembali seperti semula.

Selama pelajaran aku sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

* * *

Jantung Jongin berbeda.

Detaknya berbeda.

Kata-kata itu terngiang dibenakku selama satu hari ini, seperti tape yang terus memutar tanpa henti. Aku tak bisa mendeskrispsikan bagaimana bunyi detakan jantung Jongin. Yang jelas itu terdengar seperti pintu yang digedor dan dipaksa masuk. Dan itu sangat menggangu. Bunyi detak jantung Jongin sangat menggangu. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama mendengarnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Hari ini aku pulang agak larut karena aku harus mengikuti kelas tambahan di sekolah. Kurikulum dan materi yang berbeda antara Korea dan Canada membuatku sedikit kewalahan untuk mengejar materi.

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi dan terasa begitu panjang. Semua pintu kelas sudah terkunci dengan rapat kecuali satu pintu besar yang berlabel "Ruang Tari". Alunan musik jazz mengalun pelan lewat celah pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Dengan pelan ku tarik sadel nya dan terlihatlah seorang namja masih dengan seragam lengkapnya tengah meliuk-liuk kan anggota tubuhnya di depan cermin besar. Kaki nya yang begitu jenjang berputar dan mengayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlihat beberapa butir keringatnya jatuh melalui pelipisnya.

"Yeogiso boanya?"

"Ah, ma…maaf menggangu. Ku pikir sudah tidak ada orang." Bodoh. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena sudah tertangkap basah. Jongin pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku sekarang. Aku menunduk dan segera mundur untuk kembali menutup pintu sebelum-

"Kyungsoo tunggu"

Aku menyusuri jalan pulang bersama Jongin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin memintak untuk pulang bersama tadi. Aku mencoba membuka suara, mencoba mengajak Jongin bicara.

"Eum, kau suka menari?" pertanyaan bodoh batinku pelan. Pasti Jongin akan mengejekku karena menanyakan ini padanya.

"Sangat. Menari adalah segala-galanya bagiku." Jongin menjawab sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah penyaki…." Aku terdiam dan membeku ditempat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil memejamkan mata. Bodoh, aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu? "Jongin pasti marah" aku membatin.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti? Pasti kau ingin bertanya, apakah penyakit ini tidak menyulitkanku?" Jongin tertawa dengan sangat renyah. Dia menyunggingkan senyum disudut bibirnya dan menarik tanganku agar kembali berjalan.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Malah jika aku menari aku akan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Malah dengan menari aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling sehat di dunia. Kau lihatkan tadi? Betapa kerennya aku saat menari?"

Jongin benar-benar membuatku terkesan dengan semua perkataannya. Dari awal aku memang sudah yakin. Jongin memang berbeda. Kami kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Jongin menyelinap diantara perpotongan bahu dan leherku.

"Mendekatklah, malam ini agak terasa dingin." Jongin makin merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kami terus berjalan beriringan. "Tidak terasa sebentar lagi musim gugur" Jongin menambahkan dengan desahan yang lumayan panjang.

"Kenapa kau mendesah? Kau tidak suka?" Aku membuka suara. Jongin terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Mata nya terlihat kosong.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tau sampai musim mana aku dapat bertahan."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku palingkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan berbicara seperti itu. Sebegitu parahnya kah penyakit Jongin?

"Masuklah, ini rumahmu kan?"

Tidak terasa perjalanan ini sudah berakhir. Kupikir kami akan berjalan hingga keesokan hari. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jongin. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di tenggorokanku., menunggu untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi Jongin, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dia berkata.

"Masuklah, kita bisa berbicara lain kali. Aku tau masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan. Oh ya, hanya ingin kau tau saja. Rumahku disebelah hehehe"

Sekarang Jongin sudah masuk melewati pagarnya dan hampir sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Rasanya belum siap aku mencerna semuanya pada hari ini. Semua ini terasa begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam rumahmu?"

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu di bulan September. Musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Entah kenapa aku selalu takjub dengan musim gugur di Korea. Musim gugur disini sangatlah indah. Dengan cuaca yang stabil juga, tidak panas juga tidak dingin. Angin yan berhembus meyebabkan banyak dedaunan berwarna jingga keemasan itu jatuh berserakan dijalan. Lalu aku akan memotretnya dengan kamera ku dan setelah itu, akan kugantung semua di dinding yang sudah ku desain khusus untuk aku memajang semua hasil potret-an ku.

Semua hasil potret-an ku semenjak aku datang ke korea ada disini. Semuanya ku gantung dengan rapi di di dinding. Tapi hanya satu foto yang tidak aku gantung dan tetap aku simpan rapi di dalam kotak. Aku terus memandangi nya setiap malam. Betapa misteriusnya dia dimataku. Aku masih menunggu janjinya untuk bercerita dan menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang aku ajukan kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Jongin di jalan tadi tiba-tiba merasuki ku. "Aku hanya ingin tau sampai musim mana aku dapat bertahan"

Perlahan ku gerakkan kakiku sembari melirik komputer yang terletak manis di atas meja belajar. _Aterosklerosis, _sepersekian detik kemudian keluarlah semua informasi yang aku cari. Ku teliti satu persatu deretan kalimat yang ditampilkan layar komputerku. Ku pastikan tidak ada satu kata yang aku lewatkan saat membaca tadi. Utup

Aku membuka jendela di balkon yang terletak dikamarku. Jendela kamar Jongin tertutup dan lampunya telah dimatikan. Jongin pasti sudah tidur.

Angin dingin mulai berhembus dan membuat tengkuk ku bergetar. Angin ini mengingatkan ku pada malam itu, malam dimana Jongin merangkulku di jalan.

Aku membuka mulutku perlahan sambil tetap menatap jendela kamar Jongin yang tertutup. Aku menggumam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku pantas berkata seperti ini? Tapi aku benar-benar serius kali ini.

Malam ini, hari ini, di musim gugur ini.

Aku akan terus menemani Jongin dan melihat sampai musim mana dia dapat bertahan.

.

.

**TBC**

Sekolah udah dimulai dan author udah mulai kembali ke aktivitas author. Sekarang udah kelas 3 nih, mungkin banyak kenadala buat nyelesein chap-chap kedepannya. Tapi author janji nggak bakalan nge-gantungin fic ini begitu aja. Maka dari itu author mohon doa dan supportnya biar author semangat nyelesein nya nggak minta yang berat kok. Cuma mau kalian nggak jadi silent rider aja. Soalnya 1 review dari kalian udah berguna banget buat author nambah semangat oke?

Oh iya dichap sebelumnya author mau bilang makasih sama yang udah review. Bener-bener makasih banget nge baca review dari kalian itu bisa buat author terharu, ketawa hahaha XD

**Thanks to:**

**Owlppa(lilalilukuyanglucukkkk~), k****aisoo'sneck, ****Guest****(yang tidak melampirkan nama), Sexy Rose, ****, ****Kang Hyun Yoo****, ****seutaKyu****, ****indri, ****Nurfadillah****, ****12Wolf****, ****Dhila1412****.**

**Juga buat adik kandung ku (****aufajarae1302****) yang selalu nggak sabaran dan nyuri baca sebelum ff nya dipost kkk~**

**Dan buat mom yang selalu nyemangatin buat cepet selesein ff ini (****the Flame ****) btw kita jadi cover song goodbye summer kan mom? Kkkk~ lopyu mom! **

**Terakhir buat Rizka aka Lika sahabat yang udah nemenin aku 3 tahun terakhir ini. Tanpa lo gue mungkin udah nyerah sama dunia fangirl bei :') thanks berat ya sayang.**


End file.
